


hungry?

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [20]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Feeding, M/M, Multi, Vampire Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!queen with vampire Roger?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	hungry?

Roger hadn’t fed in a week and a half and he was beginning to get _hungry_. He was easily distracted and was jumping at the slightest sounds. But his lovers weren’t exactly… in the mood. The fights in the studio were becoming longer and longer and beginning to follow them home until they had cooled off enough to bear each other’s company.

A week and a half ago, John had presented Back Chat, just after Roger had fed on him, leaving him loose-lipped and placid. Since then, Brian and John hardly exchanged looks, forcing Freddie and him to become lesions between the two. Their sex-life was non-existent, causing Roger to wank off in the shower for the first time since Queen had been together. It was hurting to watch from the inside as their relationship fell apart, piece by piece.

It all came to a head when Roger almost passed out after lying down some backing tracks. It was easy and simple, but the drummer’s empty body made him collapse as soon as he stood from his stool.

When he opened his eyes again, all three of his boys were by his side with worried looks.

“Roger, darling, when was the last time you fed?” Freddie demanded, a hand gently stroking the blond man’s cheek.

He blinked for a moment before sitting up and trying to hide his face, shaking the hands off of him gently. He should’ve known better. “About a week…”

Freddie and Brian gasped while John looked away in shame. He could feel the tensions rising when Brian laid his eyes on their youngest partner.

“You,” Brian started, eyes turning to slits. John immediately returned the look and Roger just couldn’t. He groaned and stood, ignoring the way his abdomen felt like it was getting split in half as he stood up straight.

“ _Actually_ , it’s _both_ of you so if you two could just _fuck_ it out or something so I don’t have to feed on Fred or some random person that would be much appreciated,” He growled out, effectively snapping them out of their death glares. Instead, they just turned away from each other like two kids scolded for playing with each other. _God, if only they_ would _play with each other._

Freddie gently interlaced their fingers and placed a soft kiss on the vampire’s cheek. “You know, you could’ve asked to feed on me,” He muttered, looking at where their fingers met.

“Fred…” He whispered, petting the older man’s face. “You hate it. I could never put you through that. Not after the first time.” He shuddered when he finished, the image of Freddie writhing in pain with tears in his eyes flashing through his mind.

“But you’re _starving_ -”

“And I’ll continue to until out idiots over there get over themselves and get their heads out of their asses.” His annoyance crept into his voice, getting louder towards the end, making sure the two guitarists knew that they were talking about them.

When the pair turned back to their other two parts, Brian was staring at John’s back longingly while the bassist fiddled with his instrument anxiously.

“Brimi, why don’t you let Rog feed on you and I’ll have a little chat with our lovely Deaky, yeah?” 

Brian nodded and walked with Roger out of the studio and towards one of the more secluded corners. The tall man was fidgeting nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground as he trailed behind and the vampire rolled his eyes. Roger fell in step with his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers together before swinging them obnoxiously.

Brian let out a huff of laughter which was more than Roger had heard in a while. Once they made it, the curly-haired man looked at him expectantly.

“Well come on, get on with it,” He prompted, still looking at the ground and baring his neck.

The drummer raised an eyebrow. He began slowly, trying to making eye contact with the human. “It’s been a while since I fed so if I start to get out of hand-”

“Roger, I’m sorry me and Deaky got out of hand,” He blurted, covering his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

The blond just grinned. “It’s alright, Bri, but I’m not the one you have to apologize to,” He reminded him. Brian nodded, relaxing against the wall. “I’m going to bite you now. If it gets to be too much, pinch me.” He waited for the older man’s nod for confirmation before capturing their lips together and threading his fingers through the curly locks. The tall man hummed into the kiss, letting Roger take the lead when he trailed the kisses down his neck to his pulse point, licking over it before biting down.

A sigh left Brian’s lips as he relaxed further into the wall, eyes slipping shut as Roger drank. The blood rushed down the blond’s throat and he felt himself become more alert and ready the longer he sucked on his boyfriend’s neck. When he had his fill, he licked over the two puncture marks, pressing light kisses all around his face.

Once Brian’s eyes fluttered open and his breathing was somewhat normal again, they made their way back to the studio. The guitarist seemed drunk, stumbling around with a dopey smile on his face. They barged back into the room, Roger’s eyes settling on his two other boyfriends lazily making out in the middle of the room.

“A- _hem_ ,” Roger said, clearing his throat and smirking as the two jumped apart. Brian plastered himself to the blond’s back, nuzzling into his neck.

“Rog, what did you do to him?” Freddie teased, snaking a hand around John’s waist.

“Helped him relax a little and by the look of it, you two were doing the same thing,” Roger quipped, feeling the vibrations of the guitar player’s giggles.

“ _I_ was helping John figure out how to apologize,” Freddie said loudly. “And things… may have gotten out of hand,” His demeanor changed and his face flushed, suddenly shy in front of his three lovers.

“I want to kiss John,” Brian mumbled, quietly enough that only Roger could hear. The simple words made the drummer’s heart flutter. _Maybe they_ could _get better_. “Mm, maybe we should fuck it out, I miss his cock.”

Roger snorted at the blunt statement.

“What are you two idiots laughing at?” John teased, giving a knowing look.

“Your dick!” Brian shouted. The younger man’s face morphed into surprise then embarrassment, looking away and shifting like Freddie.

Roger laughed as he walked Brian over to the couch, sitting him down before sauntering towards John and twirling him before smacking a kiss on his lips. Then the vampire kissed just under his ear, whispering, “He said that he missed your cock. Think you could show him just how much he missed it?” For emphasis, he dragged his teeth over his pulse point, relishing in the shiver that wracked his body.

When he pulled away from the bassist, the younger man rushed towards Brian and pulled him out of the studio.

Freddie turned to Roger. “Should we work or do you want to bend me over the mixing desk?”

The blond smirked. “You really have to ask?”


End file.
